The present invention relates to a gas flushing device extending through a refractory lining of the wall of a metallurgical vessel for introducing gas into molten metal within the vessel. The present invention further is directed to an assembly of such gas flushing device with the refractory lining of the wall of the metallurgical vessel. Yet further, the present invention is directed to the individual components of such gas flushing device including a ceramic refractory perforated brick to be extended through the refractory lining, as well as a ceramic refractory gas flushing stone or stone assembly fitted within a recess in such perforated brick, an inner end of the gas flushing stone or stone assembly being shielded from the molten metal within the vessel by a portion of the perforated brick.
A gas flushing device is disclosed in German DE 36 33 516 C2 wherein two conical gas flushing stones are arranged one above the other in a bottom wall of a vessel. The upper gas flushing stone is fitted within the refractory lining of the vessel bottom. The lower gas flushing stone is arranged in a perforated brick. The upper gas flushing stone and the perforated brick are separate components, each of which must be fitted or assembled separately into the refractory lining.
German DE 39 01 926 C1 discloses a gas flushing device including a perforated brick within a refractory lining of a bottom wall of a vessel. A conical gas flushing stone is inserted within the perforated brick. Within the vessel interior, a wearable hood or cover that has a gas permeable central region is fitted from the top over the gas flushing stone or the perforated brick. The wearable hood or cover must be sealed with respect to the perforated brick at the vessel bottom. The wearable hood or cover also must be connected with the gas flushing stone. Actual construction or assembly of this arrangement is time consuming. Additionally, problems occur when the refractory lining in the region of the seal between the wearable hood or cover and the lining wears or the seal itself becomes abraded.